


Future Mother-In-Law

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Foggy is definitely not scared of a nun, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Post-Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy is most definitely not scared of his future mother-in-law.





	Future Mother-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from.

"Make sure he takes these after every meal." Another prescription bottle is shoved into his hand, alongside the three Tupperware filled with food. "He will kick and scream, but it is your responsibility to feed him these."

"Ye-yes, ma'am," Foggy stutters.

"Also, make sure he has every meal. If he doesn't, I will know, Franklin."

Foggy refuses to admit that the glare he gets from Sister Maggie intimidates him. He's gone toe to toe with some of the biggest criminals, dammit, he will not be intimidated by a nun.

"Oh, and, put these on his old wounds, it will help them heal faster." She shoves another bottle into his hand and this one looks a bit suspicious. It's a jam jar filled with questionable light brown paste.

"Uh- wh- what's this?"

"It's a salve that I've concocted at home," Sister Maggie replies. "It smells like rotting flesh but does help speed up the healing process."

"And these are his vitamins," She says, handing him a bottle filled with multicolored pills. "Give them to him every day. No matter what he tells you, he's not back to his full strength yet."

"I  _am_ at my full strength," Matt chimes in from beside him. "I fought like a 100 guys this week."

"Yes, and I'm sure you're really proud of yourself," Sister Maggie says, digging through her brown shopping bag for something else.

Soon a first aid box is shoved into Foggy's arms, and he almost drops the rest of the stuff.

"Also, take a look at his new wounds, would you, Franklin?"

That doesn't really sound like a question and more like an order. Foggy can't bring himself to inform her that he was the one taking care of Matt and his bruises before she came into the picture.

He doesn't. But only out of respect.  _Nothing else_.

"Okay, that's everything," Sister Maggie says, putting her empty bag away. She reaches out to touch Matt's cheek and assess his bruises.

Foggy tries hard not to giggle when Matt makes one of his constipated, annoyed faces.

"I will see you on Thursday for our weekly latte meetings, Matthew."  She gives Matt's cheek a gentle pat, before throwing a pointed look in Foggy's direction. "I'm leaving him in your care now. Look after him."

With that she turns and heads for the door, leaving both Foggy and Matt standing in the middle of Matt's living room.

"Are you scared of her, Foggy?"

Foggy hears Matt ask once the door shuts behind Sister Maggie.

"What? No!" Foggy replies a little too quickly. "Why would I be scared of a nun?"

Matt's chuckle makes Foggy glare at him. "What?"

"You are so scared of her," says Matt. The teasing tone of his voice almost makes Foggy wanna punch his stupid, pretty mouth. "Don't worry, everyone at the orphanage is terrified of her too," he adds, seriously this time. 

"Yeah, but none of them have to ask her for your hand in marriage in the future," Foggy huffs and dumps all of the food, medication, vitamins, and first aid box in Matt's arms.

"Hey!" Matt complains. "She gave these to you."

"Well, you fought a 100 men this week. I'm sure you can put all of this stuff in the kitchen," says Foggy, before falling into the couch behind him.

Matt, being the annoying shit that he is, dumps everything on the loveseat before getting into the couch beside him.

"We could just married and tell her later," he suggests unhelpfully.

"Out of all the ways that I thought I would die, Matt, getting stabbed by a nun was never one of them."


End file.
